Naruto:Sharingan Musha
by RaiHebi
Summary: During the first battle between Zabuza and Kakashi, the Nuke-nin killing intent causes Naruto to awaken the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai. How?Why? Find the answer in my story! Mostly cannon. NO Asshole!Sasuke, NO Sakura!Bashing.Title means Sharingan Warrior
1. Chapter One: The Sharingan Awakens

I know that this seems a rather sudden change from my story Taijutsu Tensai and I would like to add that everything regarded to Naruto's Sharingan would be explained when Naruto and Team Seven return to Konoha, Sasuke would NOT be an asshole, in fact he is going to be happy that another person possesses his Kekkei Genkai as it would him a chance to prove his growth without actually facing Itachi. With that out of the way let the story begin.

Chapter One: The Sharingan Awakens

Team Seven mission to Nami (Wave) had begun like any normal C-rank but had quickly deviated to something more after they had been attacked by a pair of Chuunin Nuke-nin (Missing Ninja) from Kiri. After the threat was neutralized the whole team had decided to continue on their mission to get the bridge builder Tazuna alive and kicking to his house. Now Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and their Jounin Sensei Hatake Kakashi were in a really sticking situation facing an A-rank Jounin Nuke-nin by the name of Momochi Zabuza who was currently blasting them with Sakki (Murderous Intent) and the three Genin weren't fairing well. Sakura was trembling like a leaf, Sasuke looked like if he wanted to commit suicide to get rid of the pressure and surprisingly Naruto was the one who looked to be getting by, Kakashi who was the one thinking this while dividing his attention between his opponent and his team had no way of knowing that inside Naruto a reaction was beginning to occur.

The blonde Shinobi was trying to get his body to move and it was with a small cry that he felt the pressure recede and immediately noticed that his vision was one hundred percent perfect, he could see Zabuza looking stupefied at him, the same as Kakashi-sensei and his teammate Sasuke seemed so surprised that had also gotten out of his funk, all three of them pronounced only one word

-Sharingan!! (Copy Wheel Eye)

Naruto looked surprised at them while making a face that clearly expressed his befuddlement

-Isn't that your eye thingy Kakashi-sensei? Huh, you look funny sensei; you are all blue the same as no brow there-he said pointing at Zabuza

The Nuke-nin was annoyed at two things, the insult and the fact that Kakashi had managed to copy his Mizu Bunshin even while he was using his Kirigakure no Jutsu, the boy's Kekkei Genkai hadn't fully developed for only two tomoe resided in each blood red pupil but that damnable eye was already capable of seeing through the thick mist and his Bunshin, intent of getting rid of the threat before it could get more dangerous the doppelganger was already onto Naruto before anyone noticed however the blonde's demise was not to be for as Zabuza-Bunshin swung his sword down three kunai struck his water body dissolving, each hand belonged to Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi respectively

-Don't worry Naruto I will protect you and your teammates thought it seems that you don't need it - said Mizu-Kakashi smiling

-I don't know how you got my family Kekkei Genkai and I don't really care, the fact that you have it already makes you family- Sasuke was shocked seeing the blood red eyes in _another_ person that wasn't of his clan but as his blonde teammate had effectively activated it made him a member of it and he would be damned if he let the more family die, not while he could do something to protect it.

Naruto was surprised seeing his teammate and teacher being so protective of him but the higher cognitive functions of the Sharingan had already started to so their work and they told him that his eyes were important for both of them and they were willing to defend him for them, not that he needed it for he could see the swing of the sword in slow motion and knew perfectly how to counter attack, his surprise didn't last long for the Nuke-nin was attacking again

-Now you two stay back I will deal with him-said Kakashi- Fall back

Both of his Genin returned to their posts defending Tazuna where their pink haired teammate was looking with her jaw unhinged

-Be careful, sensei; for this is the real one- Naruto warned before fully assuming his position at the right of the bridge builder , Kakashi nodded and prepared to really face his enemy.

Zabuza huffed while swinging his Zanbatou not being capable of hitting the more rapid Kakashi who had been trained as a counter-attack and evasion specialist, however the Kopi-nin luck was about to run for as he dodged the Kiri-nin kick to his mid section he put his feet on the lake at his back and seeing the other man smirk immediately knew that he had jumped right into his trap, he didn't had time to regret his choice for the other attacked in a burst of speed and it wasn't long before he was trapped into the bubble that was Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu

-Run, take Tazuna back to his home and finish the mission I will be fine! - Kakashi shouted to his team, surprisingly it was Sasuke the one who shouted back

-Afraid we can't do that, sensei! Right, Naruto?- he said while turning his head to look at his teammate and recently found family

-Of course we can't- smirked Naruto then said the words that showed Kakashi that the dead last, Kekkei Genkai or not was the one who had grown the most, amazingly Sasuke was a close second, Kakashi supposed that it was the recent finding of another Sharingan, granted he also had it but it wasn't the same- You said that those who didn't follow the rules were trash but those who abandoned his teammates were worse than trash, you aren't our sensei only but also our teammate- turning to look at his black-haired teammate he said- Ikuzo, Sasuke!

Running towards the Nuke-nin they saw water condensing and forming a Mizu Bunshin however they were not to be deterred, dodging the Zanbatou successfully the clone suffered the same destiny that the first one of Zabuza, death by kunai

-That trick won't work twice, you browless macaque!!- the shout came from Sasuke, shocking Sakura and getting a chuckle from Kakashi it seemed that Naruto's Sharingan wasn't the only thing that had awakened in the midst of the battle

Naruto laughed and started the second part of the plan fishing from his pack a Fuuma Shuriken and passing to Sasuke

-Fuuma Shuriken: Kage Fuusha!- after making a rather flashy air maneuver the weapon left the avenger's hand and headed to Zabuza's middle

-Amateur!- snorted the Nuke-nin catching the weapon with his free hand however his eyes widened, the same that Sasuke smirk when he saw the second weapon hiding in the shadow of the first

-"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu?"- thought the bewildered Nuke-nin while jumping over the second attack

-Amateur indeed!- the "poof" sound and the shout behind him startled the man badly and turning his head he saw the blonde throwing a kunai that itself into his arm

-Arghh! -the shout was more of fury than pain over being leaded around like an Academy Student by a pair of Rookie Genin

-It's about to hurt more Zabu-chan!- said Naruto seeing the Nuke-nin starting to move his arm in order to throw the shuriken and made a handseal- Katsu!

Zabuza's eyes widened while first seeing the Jibaku Fuuda in the ring of ninja knife then he really felt pain his whole arm bone shattered under the pressure of the explosion , Naruto finally fell into the water but surprisingly he stayed above it and a liberated Kakashi had no doubt that he had copied the Suimen Hoko no Gyo from Zabuza and talking about him the silver haired Jounin eyes almost bugged out of his head while seeing the man start to make hand seals even with his broken arm, it was now clear to Kakashi why the man was called the Kirigakure no Oni, as he saw Zabuza finish the last handseal he thanked whatever Kami was around that he could do Shunshin without any hand seals and appearing in front of his student making forty-four handseals in the blink of an eye and shouting together with the other man

-Suiton: Suiryuudan!- both serpentine water made dragons clashed and were dissolved as the two Jounin also clashed one with his one arm wielded Zanbatou and the other with a simple kunai, his bout was interrupted by Naruto's voice

-Get out of there, sensei!- Kakashi looked at his pupil and in that instant he jumped to the side without the other Jounin strength making a counterforce Zabuza stumbled forward and only caught the last sign of whatever technique the blonde was about to do but that was enough, it was Tori

-"Shit, I hate the Sharingan!"-was his last thought before Naruto's Suiryuudan nailed him to a tree along with four kunai one for each arm and leg courtesy of Kakashi

-Can you see the future with that eye?- he asked sarcastically while at the same time making the sign for his hidden subordinate to act

-Yes, your future is death!- said Kakashi intent on ramming a kunai to the other's throat he had to jump back however as several senbon found their way to the Nuke-nin's neck

The Oi-nin's mask identified him/her as one of the Kiri Oi-nin

-Thank you, I have been chasing Zabuza-san for a very long time I thank you for weakening for me

In the other shore Naruto reunited with his teammates while he let his sensei finish the job

-Good job, Naruto-praised Sasuke while bumping fists with him

-Hey, you helped a good bit too, you know? By the way it is of my understanding that the Sharingan is your family Kekkei Genkai…-Naruto trailed off knowing that Sasuke's family was a touchy subject, nonetheless Sasuke grinned and said in a teasing tone

-You want to know how to deactivate it, right?

-Yeah, well I don't mean to say that is not cool but it takes away chakra though no as many as the eye take from sensei- Naruto said scratching the back of his head in his trademark gesture

-It takes that much chakra from sensei because he isn't an Uchiha, you should have no problem and to deactivate it, close your eyes and feel the chakra that is in your eyes and pull it out, that should do the trick- said Sasuke patting the blonde's shoulder, Naruto nodded and was about to do it when the happenings in the other shore caught his attention and seeing what was about to happen shouted

-Kakashi-sensei, don't let them go, Zabuza is still alive!

The shout came seconds too late as the "Oi-nin" and Zabuza disappeared with Mizu-Shunshin and both the Jounin and the Genin cursed out loud, walking trough the leak back to his Genin team

-I should have noticed that it wasn't an Oi-nin when he/she didn't cut Zabuza's head like it's a custom for all Oi-nin, how did you notice Naruto?- he asked while stepping into land

-Well, the Sharingan, can see chakra right?- both Sasuke and Kakashi nodded while Sakura and Tazuna looked interested at the conversation as both were shocked by the actions made by Naruto who they considered a lousy ninja- And when you are dead all your chakra snuffs out immediately at least that was what Iruka-sensei explained to us, right Sakura?

The pinkette looked surprised at her inclusion in the conversation and blushed prettily while nodding shyly

-Well Zabuza's chakra was still there so I'm assuming he is still alive and that Oi-nin is his accomplice, who by the way is a she- said Naruto

Kakashi's eyebrows raised while he lowered his hitai-ate over his implanted eye and noted that Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them they were his normal sapphire blue and looked amused as a second later he was making his eyes circle through the Sharingan and back

-And how do you know that?-asked Sakura, looking at the blonde confused

-Easy, the Oi-nin's chakra looked like yours, soft and flowy, if that makes any sense-said Naruto scratching his head in an embarrassed manner as Sakura blushed

-"Shannaro! Does that mean that he sees us as soft?!-shouted Uchi Naru Sakura

-"Shush, you!"- Sakura shushed her other personality

Kakashi chuckled and then got serious

-Ok, let's go if Zabuza is still alive is in order that we train to be prepared for him next time- they had started to make his way to Tazuna's house that according to him was near there, when Sakura addressed the theme that was in the other three heads

-Sensei, if Naruto isn't an Uchiha how come he has their Kekkei Genkai?

-I don't know Sakura; I knew his parents and none of the two had Uchiha ancestry so that particular theme will have to wait for us to return to Konoha

-You knew my parents?- Naruto's hopeful question made the Jounin replay what he had said in his head and almost a kunai on to his own skull after it

-Yes but I can't tell you about them- seeing the light gone from Naruto eyes he threw a tidbit that was sure to get his spirits back- What I could tell you is that they were two of the more wonderful persons in the world and that your father is partially responsibly for your large chakra capacity for that you could make the Suiryuudan work even with your Sharingan activated and not pass out of Chakra Exahustion - this was true in two parts for Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father had large chakra reserves even as a Genin and was the one who had sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto, not that the blonde knew about the father part

-You are just saying that to lift my spirits, aren't you, sensei? - said Naruto gloomily

-Well it appears that your ability to make function Ninjutsu wasn't the only thing that the Sharingan boosted and yes, you are right that- Naruto sighed and looked down, Kakashi saw Sasuke put an arm around Naruto shoulder and even Sakura approached him, yes the Kekkei Genkai had done more for Naruto and the team that boost his abilities so he continued for he could give a little more information specially of his mother- But that doesn´t mean that isn't the truth both of your parents were exceptionally strong, I can't tell you much about your father for if you want to know more you will have to ask the Sandaime- he said shifting the responsibility to the old village leader- But of your mother I can tell you that she was a very powerful ANBU Taicho known as the Aka Shikyo and that she was shoe in for Sotaicho when she became pregnant of you- he said grinning when he saw that he had the undivided attention of the three Genin, he was about to continue talking when he was interrupted by Tazuna

-This is my house, feel free to rest, you deserve after the super job that you did protecting me!-

Kakashi stopped in front of the door and said

-Rest well tonight for tomorrow we are going to train very hard, for this battle had made me notice that I have slacking on your training. I was so focused on teamwork that I passed on training your individual skills. So rest today, for tomorrow is training time!- he said punching the air in Naruto-esque manner

-Yosh!- he was quickly imitated by his team and all the team chuckled before entering the house, the door closed and all outside became quiet.

Author's Note: Ok, here it is let me know your opinions, I know that I let many openings but everything will be resolved when they come back to Konoha and yes Naruto will learn who his parents are and their legacy will be added to that of the Uchiha. I'm thinking of making a Naruto/Harem but I'm not sure let me know your opinions, now a Jutsu and words glossary

Jutsu

Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone) C-Rank

Handseals: Tora (Tiger)

Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) I know that some of you if not all know that but I think it's important to be trough

Fuuma Shuriken: Kage Fuusha (Demon Windmill Shuriken: Shadow Windmill) This is nothing more than the full name of the Fuuma Shuriken, it's really fancy so I thought it would look cool with the full name

Kage Shuriken (Shadow Shuriken) D-Rank: nothing more than a second shuriken hiding in the shadow of the first, not to be confused with Shuriken Kage Bunshin. The difference is that the Kage Shuriken is made with a Fuuma Shuriken and the second with normal ones.

Suiton: Suiryuudan (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet) B-Rank: you all know this technique, big ass dragon comes from the water and wipes everything in his path, the difficulty of this technique resides in the fact that you need Jounin chakra control to perform besides lots of handseals speed for it requires the whooping sum of forty-four

Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) D-Rank: This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that even they can't see through it. Though doujutsu (eye technique) like the Sharingan can see through the mist since as it is composed of chakra it does not affect them.

Uchi Naru Sakura (Inner Sakura): the other persona of Haruno Sakura, I thought it would be a nice touch to put it original name

Aka Shikyo (Red Death): nickname of Naruto's mother while she was in the ANBU

ANBU: Ansatusu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Assassination and Espionage Special Squad)

Sotaicho (Commander General): took from Bleach the person at the top of the ANBU, his/her power is only surpassed by the Hokage

Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Prison Technique) C-rank

Next Chapter: A week of Training, Battle for the Bridge!

In the next chapter I'm going to wrap up everything so be tuned to it!


	2. Chapter Two: Battle for Freedom

Okay, the second chapter of Naruto: Sharingan Musha begins now. In this installment I will finish the Wave Arc with the chapter finishing with Team Seven arrival to the village.

Chapter Two: A Week of Training, Battle for the Bridge of Freedom!

The night for Team Seven has passed without any startling moments so after a substantial breakfast from Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, who despite Nami economical situation wasn't ideal had insisted that they deserved it after deciding to continue the mission even after finding that her father had lied to them about the specifics of the mission, so there they were in a clearing of the small forest from Nami, starting their training

-So, first things first Chakra Control and physical conditioning. Since we don't have the time to properly train the last aspect, take this- he said pulling from a storage scroll three sets of weight consisting of two wrist and ankle bands together with a dark blue vest.

After putting them, Naruto and Sasuke having to shed their jackets to put the vests, leaving them in a black T-shirt for the avenger and a fishnet shirt for Naruto which showed that all the stamina training he had made when he was little had left him with quite the fit body. At the same time Sakura was trying to restart the flow of drool to her mouth after it had became drier that a desert from the vision of their teammates psyches.

**-"It **_**seems that both of our teammates are very well built**_**"**- the voice Uchi Naru Sakura had taken a lecherous quality

-"_**Mhh**_"- her daydreaming was interrupted by the harsh reality of the weights that made her crash to the floor rather harshly- Ugh, how much this things weigh? - that last sentence was said out loud and directed to her sensei who was with his nose buried in the orange book that he always seemed to be reading.

-"The ankle and wrist ones weight fifty pounds (twenty five kilos aprox.) and the vest weighs one hundred (fifty kilos), I know it seems a bit extreme specially for you Sakura but as you make take longer to adapt that Sasuke or Naruto I think its best if you three start with the same weight"- he said looking as all of them finished putting the new equipment.

Once they were in full gear Kakashi made a very familiar handseal for Naruto and in an instant three Kage Bunshin (_Shadow_ _Clones_) of his sensei were in front of them, that got the blonde thinking

-"Three clones Kakashi-sensei, what are you, the real you, be doing while we train and why three if with one you can train us all?"- Naruto as it was his trademark fired several questions at the time

-"I am going to train myself, the battle with Zabuza made me realize that I´m sadly out of shape so while you train I will too and as for the clones I will train each of you individually "-he said then he seemed to remember something and made an extra clone

- "This one is to guard Tazuna just in case that Zabuza or his accomplice think of attacking, though that crippling attack will leave the "browless macaque" as dubbed by Sasuke here in bed for at least a week so let's take advantage of that time! Follow my clones and train hard!"-those were his last words before jumping and disappearing through the foliage

The blonde after nodding to Sasuke and Sakura and receiving the same gesture from the two, the team separated to commence their training.

Training Team Zero (TTZ): Kakashi/Naruto

A hundred meters into the forest Naruto and Kakashi prepared but first

-"Okay, Naruto the first you have to do is to create twenty Kage Bunshin"-said the Jounin, once the blonde did that Kakashi specified

-" Your chakra control, that is the way you can improve the amount of chakra you use in a jutsu, can be upped by several ways two of the most common and useful for Shinobi are _**Ki**_ _**Nobori**_ _**Shugyo (**__Tree Climbing Practice)_ and _**Suimen**_ _**Hoko**_ _**Gyo**__(Water Surface Walking Practice)_, the latter you already performed while fighting Zabuza but like all things chakra control can always be improved. The _**Ki**_ _**Nobori**_ applies the same method that _**Suimen**_ but instead of using your chakra to maintain yourself above the water surface, you use it to stick to the tree's bark or just about any vertical surface to make this quick activate your _**Sharingan**_ and watch"-the blonde nodded and activated the doujutsu watching amazed how his sensei's clone manipulated his energy to his feet and escalated one of the nearby trees

-" Oh, a bit of advice try to moderate your chakra for if you put too little you won´t stick, too much and the bark of the tree will explode, got it?"

-"Hai, sensei!"-he said getting near a tree to start practicing but he was stopped by the Jounin speaking again

-"Hold your horses, Naruto! You see the reason I made you do _**Kage**_ _**Bunshin**_ it's because _they_ are going to practice both exercises for every experience that is not physical as chakra control or book training returns to you once you dispel them"-explained the man

Naruto looked surprised but thinking back it wasn't that farfetched for he could remember punching Mizuki's face when all he had done was create the clones, he hadn't actually participated in the beat down

-"Now that you say it, you are right, but if I will not be training in chakra control what I will be doing?"

-"As you are the only one with the chakra capacity to use this type of Kage Bunshin training and as the _**Sharingan**_ also helps in Chakra control, I will be teaching the original you a Taijutsu-ryuu called _**Gouken**__ (Strong Fist)_ along with a few _**Roku**_-_**Shiki**__ (Six Stances)_ techniques specially _**Tekkai **__(Iron Mass)_, before you ask this is style developed by my sensei the Yondaime…-Kakashi spoke again before the blonde could interrupt knowing that that particular Hokage was the kid's hero

- Yes, he was my sensei I will tell you more about him when this mission is over, now as I was saying Tekkai is one of the basis of _**Roku**_-_**shiki**_ along with _**Soru **__(Shave)_ a faster, Taijutsu based version of _**Shunshin **__(Body Flicker)_ but not as fast as his _**Hiraishin **__(Flying Thunder God)_ in fact _**Soru**_ was the inspiration for his most powerful jutsu combining his three more developed abilities of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu"

-"So I will be learning all that, even Hiraishin? And what do you mean by Taijutsu based _**Shunshin**_?"-Naruto asked excitedly with stars shining around his eyes

-"While _**Shunshin**_ uses chakra in order to create a near invisible movement, _**Soru**_ requires you to take as many steps as you can in the less possible time, this can be achieved by Taijutsu training. And no, not _**Hiraishin**_ for even if I was his student I didn't got the time to learn it while I was under his command and well…then you know what happened"-he finished looking down

-"But enough of that, I see that you put your clones to practice, bit of advice try not to dispel them all at the same time for you will get a headache if not, now activate your _**Sharingan**_ and attack me for the best way of learning _**Gouken**_ is experiencing it in your own flesh, hahahaha!"-Kakashi laugh froze when a thought crossed his head

-"**Damn, I'm starting to sound like Gai**"- he thought sweat dropping soon his head was on the game as Naruto started throwing a flurry of punches at him.

Training Team One (TTO) Kakashi/Sakura

In another clearing the silver haired man was telling her the details of his training to the pinkette

-"My training to you will try to give a bit of "oomph" to your scalpel"-seeing Sakura confused look he explained

- "You see before Naruto obtained the Sharingan I saw you as an scalpel a lot of finesse, no strength but with the right training could be extremely sharp and cutting, Naruto was the sledge hammer, no finesse at all but with butt load of chakra and stamina to back him up and Sasuke as mix of the two of you. Now with Naruto development of the Sharingan team dynamics have changed so I will give you three the finesse of a scalpel and the force of a sledge hammer, your principal problem is that while your chakra control is very good it is that way because of lower chakra storage so I will teach you both methods of chakra control Ki Nobori and Suimen and a Ninjutsu that is quite good for raising your chakra reserves and that is _**Katon**_: _**Goukakyuu**_ _**no**_ _**Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)_"-doing the required handseals he shouted

-"_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_!"-the fireball made its way to the place where Sakura was standing noting this and starting to panic she almost missed her sensei last indications

-"Run to the tree, channel chakra through your feet and climb if you want to live!"-seeing no other option she did exactly that only to observe surprised that she seemed to stick to the bark, the fire missed by a few inches and her inner was flying off the handle

-"**Cha, kick his ass! Shannaro!**-despite that her other persona hadn't made a suggestion for an attack plan, Sakura advanced mind had already formed one.

Jumping from her place in the tree and making a back flip she slammed her heel against her sensei forearm, which first blocked and then with a little push he tossed her back. Landing on her two feet and enraged Sakura attacked with a textbook side kick, blocked again; a following spin kick blocked one more time and finally a completely pissed Sakura slammed, finally, her right fist in her sensei cheek. While he flew through the air and connected with a tree Kakashi thought

-"**It's amazing when she is pissed, her speed, her power and her strength multiply hence the greater the anger, the more powerful she becomes, this could be problematic if she isn't taught to control it but I have an idea but first lets prove her limits"- **getting up and brushing the dirt out of his Jounin suit, he goaded her

- "What, it's that all little girl?"- and grinned when she launched her self against him with a cry that sounded like a tiger caught in meat grinder, his grin became bigger when he saw that they were fighting in a small lake

-"**This girl is a chakra control freak!**"-but for now he could resist in a fight against her for she new no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, watching a ball of blazing death getting closer he cursed himself for thinking he could beat her too soon, his last thoughts before the fireball engulfed him were

-"**Me and my big mouth!**"

Training Team Two (TTT) Kakashi/Sasuke

Another one hundred meters and forming a triangle with the other two teams were the last clone and the Uchiha survivor

-"Now Sasuke your training will consist in two simple things, as your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu are already on an acceptable level I will show the same two chakra control exercises that I taught your teammates and help you to activate the Sharingan, now the emotion needed to activate your Kekkei Genkai is being in a life or death situation…-he paused as Sasuke asked a question

-"So why I didn't activated when Naruto did? That fight with Zabuza was a life or death thing"

-"Hmm, right you are frankly I don't know, your chakra levels are certainly apt and _it _was a life threatening situation, oh well we are going to recreate that here!"- said the Jounin acquiring a fanatical smile and advancing rather quickly onto the unsuspecting Genin

It was then, when the Jounin was upon him blasting Sakki and with a kunai in each hand that Sasuke understood the potential danger of the situation

-"Wahhh!!! Murderer!!"-shouted Sasuke while dodging like crazy the swiping kunai of death

-"Die"!!!- Kakashi shouted when the black haired boy tripped with a stone falling on his ass

- "Oni!!!" - Sasuke's shout resonated in the entire forest scaring away a few birds

That night in Tazuna's house the group of Genin was totally destroyed with their heads resting on the table

-"Okay, what have we learned today?"-asked the smiling Jounin

-"Kakashi sucks"-Naruto

-"I second that"-Sakura

-"Murderer"-Sasuke

All of their voices were almost a whisper but Kakashi heard them clearly and chuckled

-"One day, that's definitively not today, you will thank all my training but you didn't answer my question. First Sasuke what did you learn apart from chakra control?"

The Uchiha's head barely left the table as he glared at his teacher

-"Apart from awakening my _**Sharingan**_ I learned a few Katon Ninjutsu, improved my speed and strength and found out that you have secret homicidal urges and a few of the _**Roku**_-_**shiki **_techniques "- said the black haired Genin

-"Ha, well my "secret homicidal urges" helped you awaken your _**Sharingan**_ so you have nothing to say to me besides I'm not the only one with homicidal urges Mr. "I have an ambition and that it's to kill a certain man"-retorted the Jounin sarcastically

Sasuke blushed and Naruto and Sakura snickered

-"It was funny because he said with the same monotone that Sasuke-kun said the first time"-said Sakura between giggles, she stopped when she saw her sensei and two teammates look at her weirdly

-"What?"-she asked ticked off

-"_**Shannaro! Stop looking at me! Sic a fireball at them**_!"- Inner Sakura shouted also angry but then again she was always angry

-"Well, you are a die-hard Sasuke fangirl so we thought like it was a blasphemy or something to insult him…at least you thought like that when I insulted him back at the Academy"-Naruto said this softly as to not trigger a violent reaction

However that was not to be as Sakura's face became all red and small veins appeared all over her forehead

-"Hit the deck, she is gonna blow!"- Sasuke said while taking shelter under the table

Naruto's reaction was a small "eep", Kakashi on the other hand made the situation safe again

-"Now Sakura why don't you show us what you have learned?"-he said while clearing his throat

Hearing the words the girl took a few deep breaths and unclenched her fists, face returning to a normal color and not seeing red anymore Sakura saw Sasuke peeking from his spot from the edge of the table, the only thing visible being his eyes and hair with Naruto doing the same from between the block his arms had formed to withstand her blow

-"I have learned that the angrier I get the more strength and speed I have so Kakashi-sensei's clone after he avoided his death by fireball taught me meditation and to use my chakra control to recreate the effects of my anger in manner very reminiscent to Tsunade-sama _**Chikara **__(Monster Strength)___two of the _**Roku**_-_**shiki **_and of course my speed, stamina and chakra storage have all rose"

-"Okay, good job on controlling your anger there, Sakura. It's your turn now Naruto and you can get out of under the table for Mount Sakura hasn't exploded"-he said chuckling when the avenger got out with an a small blush on his cheeks

-"Well I learned more about the _**Sharingan**_ for Kakashi-sensei explained what each tomoe did apart from that I used the doujutsu copying ability to learn a formal Taijutsu style called Gouken along with two techniques of the _**Roku**_-_**shiki**_, learned some Katon and Fuuton Ninjutsu and like all of you my physical abilities have gotten much better…"-he trailed off seeing Sakura walk dejected through the front door and Sasuke and Kakashi bewildered looks told the blonde that they were as confused as he was, he was snapped put of by Kakashi's voice issuing an order

-"It's best if you are the one to speak to her, Naruto for I'm her sensei and Sasuke her crush I doubt that she will talk with us, you being her friend even if you have a crush on her it will make it more easy for her…"

-"I don't have a crush on her anymore, I have matured a lot in very little time and I have considered that I only liked her because we were both bullied she by her large forehead, the reason for the bullies to beat me was more serious not that they knew the real reason either but you are right it would be better if I talked to her, no Sasuke I won't tell the real reason the bullies beated me but I'm willing for an interchange you tell me the name of the man you're trying to kill and why and I will tell you the reason. Think about it while I go to talk with Sakura"- Naruto went out and was horrified to see his female teammate look at him with tears in her eyes then she turned around and dashed to the forest

-"**Well that went well**"-thought sarcastically the blonde before using the recently learned _**Soru **_to dash after the girl.

Meanwhile inside the house Sasuke and Kakashi talked about if the Uchiha should tell his blonde teammate about the night of the Uchiha Massacre and what his older brother had done to him with the _**Mangekyou's**_ _**Sharingan Tsukiyomi **__(Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye Moon Goddess)__**, **_Sasuke had already had the need of telling even before his teammate had gained his clan's Kekkei Genkai and he had no idea why, Kakashi had the simple answer

-"It's just who Naruto is, he has a way of changing the way people act from bad to good, my advice is that you tell him for I'm sure that he is going to tell Sakura why the bullies beated him and if you tell him about the Massacre I'm gonna tell you three how _I _got the _**Sharingan**_ in my left eye, I think all that confession is going to help our team to become more tight, let's wait they come back and let the tear festival begin"

The conversation in the clearing of the forest between Sakura and Naruto was going a bit differently, after yelling at Naruto for being a douche and making her believe that he had a crush on her

-"Sakura, stop! It's not that I made you believe that I had a crush on you, I really had one but when Team Seven formed it was like something clicked and made me realize that no matter what I did, you would never see me as a potential love interest so I guess that in an uncharacteristic move for me, I simply gave up"-he made his speech while dodging the surprisingly fast combos of punches and kicks coming form Sakura

-"**If she is like that after only a day of training I can't imagine how it will be after a week!"-**he thought as the pink haired girl collapsed in her arms completely spent

-"You really are a stamina freak, aren't you?"-she huffed annoyed that even after all the training she suffered through she couldn't even hit him once.

Naruto chuckled while getting her to one of the trees near them, sitting and pulling her against his chest, blushing a little as Sakura snuggled and looked up to him with her green eyes shining a little by all the tears she had shed

-"Maybe I also noticed that Sasuke wouldn't look at me unless I changed my fangirl attitude and in the process of doing exactly that I discovered that my new personality wasn't attracted to emo pants but you"-she said and got her face even closer to him

-"You have seen that he changed too with him making all those little jokes and acting like a normal human"-he said his face blushing noting how near her lips were of his

-"Not a chance"-her voice became a breathy whisper and she pressed her mouth to his in the softest of kisses

-"Maybe when we return to Konoha we should try to go out on a date and see if it works"-he said after separating and almost exploded in joy when she shyly nodded

-"Ok, let's return home to talk to Kakashi-sensei for I promised the emo to tell him the real reason of my beatings"-holding hands they returned Tazuna's home

Training Day 3

The third day of training had brought the team even together still after the confession time that happened between Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura was horrified, sad and furious all at the same time hearing the Uchiha Massacre as Sasuke had seen it from his eight years old eyes and the ghastly thing done by his older brother with that ghastly Genjutsu. All of them were saddened by Naruto's lonely story after the Kyuubi had been sealed inside him, he said he had never received a beating from the adult but the indifference had been worse and one of the reasons he had turned to prepare jokes being the only way to get attention and Kakashi's tale had been very sad with his father and his whole Genin Team dead or missing in the case the Kunoichi, the death of Uchiha Obito and how his last words had been his inspiration for him to continue living. Sasuke was a little jealous of Naruto but that only lasted five minutes when he realized that him had been treated like royalty for something far less magnitude of what had happened to Naruto and he was given time to at least enjoy having parents. After the heart to heart their skills as a Team had skyrocketed, instinctively knowing how to work together. Kakashi had upped their training pairing them against each other or two versus one style or even the three of them against him.

The finishing of the third day was a joyous one for the three kids with the chakra and physical energy they had been blasting all day since morning, they were tired and hungry as hell, dinner also brought Inari, the grandson of Tazuna and Naruto to butt heads

-"I truly don't understand you, no matter how much you train, you will never defeat Gato!!"-shouted the small eight years old banging his fists on the table

-"Well luckily we aren't you gaki, so we don't give up so why don't you go and cry yourself a river!"-growled Naruto

After that Naruto was so mad he had gone outside to train his rage away and Inari had to the roof where Kakashi went a bit later after hearing the story of Kaiza and how he was executed for standing up for what was right so Kakashi had told him a bit of Naruto story and how this had found that crying over spilled milk didn't solved anything and that his attitude was "Never say Never" because of that.

In the clearing of the forest where all the trainings for the team had occurred the blonde was going furiously through one the katas for Gouken but he was so tired that during the course of a spinning kick he lost control, smashed against a tree and lost consciousness. He awoke the next morning looking at pale, feminine face he didn't knew what heappened but before awakening his Sharingan had activated so he was looking directly to the girl's chakra therefore knew that the girl there was the Oi-nin accomplice of Zabuza and she noticed it too, in agreement both separated allowing Naruto to get up and assume his battle position Kekkei Genkai activated and carefully analyzing her. The first attack was five senbons aimed to his neck and chest, parrying them with a kunai rapidly fetched from his tool bag the blonde counter attacked throwing that same kunai and multiplying it by fifty with Kunai Kage Bunshin making a veritable wall of them

-"_**Fuuton: Daitoppa! **__(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_"-the wind technique quickly dispersed them but it couldn't disperse the spear kick to her stomach nor the follow up ball kick that sent her spiraling to the floor, a second later the blonde was upon her with a kunai at her neck

They were distracted by Sasuke's arrival and taking advantage of this she kicked him off her and quickly jumping to one of the tree she left them with one last data

-Name's Haku- before disappearing with _**Mizu**_-_**Shunshin **__(Water Body Flicker)_

-"Was that?"

-"Yes, Sasuke that was Zabuza's accomplice let's go her presence means that he's getting better for I'm sure she wouldn't should Zabuza be unable to protect himself better tell Kaka-sensei so he can up our training…"-he grinned when Sasuke groaned

- "Don't be a bitch about it not so long ago you would have been delighted, not that you would have showed it with that damn emo façade"

-"Yes I _would_ have been delighted but what Kakashi does is torture not training!"-he said starting to walk to the house

The sixth and last day of training had been filled with pain and new techniques both Sasuke and Sakura had actually passed out and Naruto had been near the brink of chakra exhaustion after saving his teammates from a _**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)___with his _**Chakra no Tate **__(Shield of Chakra)___so Kakashi had ended the session before it was time so they could get rest for the battle, he wasn't worried about Naruto for the Kyuubi healed everything included chakra exhaustion in a matter of hours so after a hearty dinner the two boys and girl hit the beds and immediately had fallen asleep. Kakashi had stayed in the kitchen for a cup of coffee and when Tsunami got near him he could see curiosity burning in her eyes

-"You want to know what I taught to my team to leave them in that state, right?"-the woman said "yes" embarrassed of being so easy to read

-"You don't have to be embarrassed Tsunami-san that I have seen your intentions Shinobi and Kunoichi that are more adept than you at hiding their emotions yet I have read them as easily as you"-seeing that she was becoming to become annoyed he started to answer her question

-"I taught them many thing including Soshi(Elemental) Ninjutsu, some Genjutsu, Taijutsu to all of, brought their physical capabilities to the max and beyond, did the same with their chakra control and finally I taught how to use one other weapon for each one of them apart of the three ningu which are shuriken, kunai and senbon those were Hiraikotsu (Flying Lighting Bone) which is a giant boomerang which Sakura is surprisingly good at controlling, for Sasuke a double edged chain blade and for Naruto a Kusari-Gama the reason they are so tired is because they sparred against me and I have to proudly say that they got me a couple of times and I have no doubt that all three of them will surpass me, like it is the common practice of the new generation"-he chuckled and got up of the chair intent on resting for what he knew was going to be the last confrontation

When Naruto woke up the next morning he was surprised to see both his teammates and sensei gone, getting changed he found a note on his weighed vest written by obviously girly calligraphy of Sakura because come on who in hell's blazes the would put a heart instead of dot in "i´es"? Sasuke? Naruto snorted at the idea and started reading

-"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun and me have gone to the bridge since sensei had a gut feeling by the way he also says to follow us when you wake up and that you take off your weights. Kisses, Sakura"-it appeared that she had put lipstick to leave a red mark of her lips in the sheet

Chuckling he unclasped both weights and had finished putting them softly in the floor as not to make a crater when screams from below attracted his attention, it appeared to be Tsunami, Inari and two unidentified male voices. Thanking his sensei training in sensorial augmentation before snatching his Kusari-gama and stealthily making his way to the kitchen from where the ruckus was coming.

Two samurai were holding Tsunami hostage while Inari was trying to adopt the same "Never say Never" attitude from Naruto when one of the Samurai raised his sword to kill him the kid closed his eyes when death didn't came he saw that the man had frozen into his attack position and looking at the side of the man he saw Naruto with right arm stretched out the blade of his weapon buried into the man's back effectively killing him, the blonde didn't have any kind of remorse and it seemed like he would let the second man escape for when this one passed him by his side he didn't do anything however the blonde retired the blade catching expertly and rapidly turning around and tossed the chain the at the end burying it in the back

-"_**Raiton: Dendose! **__(Lighting Release: Electric Current)"__**-**_several thousand bolts made its way through the chain and into the man's body effectively frying his insides

Naruto turned his head to look Inari in the eyes

-"You did well, otouto (little brother) now gather the people of Nami and led them to the bridge it's time we liberate your country from Gato's oppression"-finished Naruto and with a small smile disappeared through the door

In the bridge things were going well for Team Seven, Kakashi was holding his own against Zabuza with no problem and Sasuke was kicking the Nuke-nin's accomplice ass without using the Sharingan to the rest of the Team surprise, Sakura was left guarding Tazuna, however in a small second the false Oi-nin turned the tides.

Dodging Sasuke rapid kicks, Haku made a few one handed seals and shouted

-"_**Hyoton Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!**__ (Ice Release Hidden Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors)_-water condensed around Sasuke and soon he was surrounded by a dome of thick ice mirrors

Thinking fast and though he had the slight idea that his attack wasn't going to work, Sasuke attacked

-"_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_"-the fireball slammed right on against one of the mirrors and did absolutely nothing

-"**Riiight, because that's fucking fair!**"-thought Sasuke while activating his doujutsu and started dodging the rain of senbons coming from every mirror around him, parrying some of them with the flat side of his kunai.

Sakura besides Tazuna chewed her lower lip worriedly for even if she didn't have her crush on Sasuke anymore the Uchiha was still one of her teammate sand she had come to appreciate him as a person, she had steeled herself and about to jump into the fray when the form of her other teammate appear by the means of _**Soru **_

-"What's the situation, Sakura?"-he asked then sweat dropped seeing Sasuke trying to avoid turning into a pincushion and Kakashi annoying Zabuza by using his Sharingan to finish the Nuke-nin phrases and thoughts before he did

-"Don't worry I can see it, Kaka-sensei seems to be doing good stay here and don't interfere except that you see we really need help"-he said to the pinkette then acquiring a small blush Naruto pecked her in the lips and then dashed to Sasuke's position

He materialized inside the dome and Sasuke cursed out loud

-"Chikuso (Damn it)! Naruto you would have been more useful from the outside!"-his eyes widened when he saw the senbons hit the blonde and fall to the floor, points bent

-"_**Tekkai **__(Iron Mass)!_-seeing the other boy confused look he said

-"What? When you said that sensei taught you some of the Roku-shiki I assumed that you had learned it since it's a good defensive move-Sasuke shook his head in negative then sighed

-"No, he didn´t, the ass hole but now we have a more important matter at hand what to do with her?"-he said jerking his head to where the "Oi-nin" seemed still frozen in shock that her attack hadn't worked

-"Any ideas to get out of here?"-asked the blonde

-"Now that you are here I'm getting an itch to try that elemental attack combo we thought up"-said the Tensai, starting to make handseals

The blonde smirked also making handseals, Haku seeing that she was in trouble took refuge in her mirrors however both of the kids' Sharingan knew exactly where she was

-"_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_-said Sasuke

-"_**Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**_-Naruto followed immediately after

The howling winds mixed with the giant fireball making a veritable maelstrom of fire that upon impact exploded the heat so intense that all the surrounding mirrors melted, after the smoke dissipated Naruto let the block his arms had formed to protect him and Sasuke with his _**Chakra no Tate **_and smirked at the black haired boy

-"_**Uchiha-Uzumaki Nigyo Waza: Hihoka Bakuha, Seiko! **_(_Uchiha-Uzumaki Two Element Combination: Flying Fire Cannon Explosion)!_-both boys smirked proud fully at the success of the attack.

-"_**Shannaro, those are my teammates!! They are invincible!**_"- Sakura's inner was shouting over excited

The girl looked at the bridge builder that smiled indulgently after getting over the shock of the two boys power and made a "go get" motion with his hand and the girl took of running her giant boomerang bouncing against her back as she reunited with her team

-"**Your dream will soon come true Kaiza-kun**"-said the old man looking at the sky and feeling his hope starting to rise

Of course as everything good didn't last long, the annoying voice of Gato soon resonated from the other side of the bridge

-"So, it seems that you and your pet project are a little bit outnumbered, aren't ya!?"-

-"Shut up you damn midget!"-Zabuza wheezed barely standing with the help of his Zanbatou

Covering his implanted eye with his hitai-ate Kakashi's analytical mind saw the opportunity not only of gaining an ally but also to eliminate Gato

-"Oi, Zabuza I have a proposition for you, interested?"

-"Anything would be better than hear that piece of shit yap about how he is going to kill me, what's that proposition?"

-"Come with us to Konoha your apprentice will enter with no problem the fact that she has a Kekkei Genkai helps and you will have to wear a restricting chakra band for a few months then will return to active service"

"-You have yourself a deal I'm tired of running, the Oi-nins and despite that it doesn't seem like that I have come to care for her like a daughter, only one condition"-Kakashi raised an eyebrow

-"The midget is mine!"-said Zabuza pointing at the now panicking Gato

-"Got it, oh lookie he is trying to get away and I can't allow that! _**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu **__(Summoning; Earth Element: Tracking Fang Technique)_

There was a rumble in the bridge and suddenly five dogs of different size, the biggest one being roughly the size of Gato were immobilizing the man who in a high pitch voice shouted

-"Get them!"-looking estranged at the voice tone, Kakashi looked down seeing that Pakkun one of his best tracking dogs dangling from between Gato's balls where he had his teeth in a firm hold

-"That hurt my marble sack"-said Sasuke as he went to Kakashi's side along Sakura and Naruto

-"Yeah, I hope that Pakkun wasn't aiming at there. One more thing take this chance to make your first kill in this throng of bandits there aren't any people who can present a challenge and not many nins get to make their first kills in such a relaxed atmosphere"-Kakashi was serious when he said that so his Genin adopted the same attitude and started a full run against the mercenaries

Naruto slashed and hacked his way through with his Kusari-gama occasionally using Gouken to break some poor sap neck, Sasuke took full advantage of the mid to long range attack that his chain blade allowed to kill more people, Sakura simple smashed anything that did as so much as to look funny at her with her Hiraikotsu even if some bandits completely lost their ability reproduce themselves courtesy of a _**Rankyaku **__(Storm Leg),_ another of the _**Roku-shiki**_ techniques, to the crotch. The two Jounins simply were contented to let the three kids do the killing five minutes later Zabuza finished the job with a swift slash of his sword cleanly cutting the tyrant in half.

-"I hope you can come back, Naruto-nii!"-Inari and the whole town of Nami was there to say good bye to Team Seven

-"Of course Inari, good bye!!!"-the blonde said waving and taking Sakura's hand into his merrily started the way back to Konoha

Sasuke was surprised to feel the soft hand of Haku slide into his, looking surprised into his recently acquired girlfriend he blushed and squeezed the dainty appendage before also starting his way to Konoha.

Zabuza and Kakashi shared a look and watching the joined hands of their protégées and watched their own

-"You touch my hand I will kill you"-said the soon to be Nuke-nin before he started to walk too

The silver haired nin chuckled and looking at the sky he thought

-"_**Konoha will have a new blood line and a powerful nin added to its rank. And I don't see the hour we get back to Konoha to ask the Sandaime how in the hell Naruto got the Sharingan!"**_

Running a little bit to catch with his pupils, he joined the chuckles and enjoyed the peace before the storm came.

Author's Note: Ok, here it is the second chapter read and review dudes and dudettes! Before the preview of the third chapter let me say I was amazed at the response for the first chapter I got more author alerts and reviews that my first story and in only one, now below this I will answer the review of JNottle who made a few good point, to all other I also thank them for the support I hope this chapter is of your liking.

JNottle

You see I was thinking of adding the village Council but it then occurred to me that it had already been overused perhaps I will consent an appearance of the Hokage's advisors and ex teammates Homura and Koharu but nothing more. Romance was one of the things I was most confused about, I was torn about adding or not but now I will add a little about Naruto/Sakura but nothing more than a few chaste kisses and a few dates and be must sure that there will be jealousy and not only with Hinata either. About the quotations marks you are the second person telling me that and as you would have read in the second chapter that I had taken your advice and that of DragonBard into account.

Chapter Three: Naruto and company have arrived to Konoha and are wanting answers about the Kekkei Genkai, the situation of Haku and Zabuza resolves and the start of the Chuunin Exams! Stay Tuned!


	3. Chapter Three: Interlude

Chapter Three: Return to Konoha, the Chuunin Exams Commence

Team Seven had barely set a foot on the village when they had been surrounded by an ANBU Butai (Squad), the Taicho (Captain) a man with a monkey mask had stepped in front of Kakashi and said

-"Hokage-sama received your message Kakashi-san and order that you report immediately you and your Genin Team to his office"-the man was surprised when the entire team used _**Shunshin **__(Body Flicker) _to teleport to the Hokage's Tower, the last thought on the captain's head before he and his team also used Shunshin was

-"_**What the hell has Kakashi been teaching those Genins?**_"

The Team of six materialized in the Hokage's office with a blast of wind and leaves the Konoha Shinobi and wind and water the two from Kiri

-"So, it was true what you said in your message you have secured the _**Kirigakure no Oni **_and his apprentice who I am guessing is that beautiful little lady there"-said the Hokage smiling

Zabuza couldn't believe, _this _was the Hokage he seemed more fit to be someone grandfather than anything, his demeanor changed when he felt the old man start to leak **_Sakki_** (_Murderous Intent_)

-"I may look old Zabuza-san but let me remind you that no matter my age I'm still a Kage and yes, I knew what was going through your head for your face had the same expression of everyone who sees me for the first time. It seems that they think because my nickname is the _**Shinobi no Kami**_ (_God of Shinobi_ ) everyone is expecting a young man not a man long past his prime"-Sarutobi finished huffing

Naruto eased the tension in the office by chuckling

-"Wov I never knew that you thought like that Ojii-san (Grandpa) but if you received our letter you should now all that has happened, even my sudden awakening of the _**Sharingan**_"-the old man nodded grimly

-"Yes, I know for I hoped that that day would never come, my prayers haven't been answered, listen well all of you this doesn't leave the office I'm putting my trust in you. Yes even in you Momochi Zabuza for if you won Naruto's trust then you must not be all that bad"-he finished chuckling a bit at the look in Nuke-nin face

-"But first, have your Konoha Hitai-ate since now you and your daughter Momochi Haku are part of Konoha Shinobi Forces, your probation period will be done in the company of Team Seven, when you see one of Naruto's legacy you will understand"-taking a deep breath the Hokage started talking

-"Naruto, first you should know that you are the son of Uzumaki Kushina, ANBU Taicho and the last one alive from Uzu no Kuni (Land of the Whirlpool) and Namikaze Minato"- the reason of saying the blonde boy's father name last was because in that moment all the jaws in the room hit the floor

-"You mean to tell us that Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, **_Konoha no Kiroii Senko_** (_Leaf's Yellow Flash_)?!"-Sasuke was the first to recover and after shouting he put his hand over his mouth as if couldn't believe he had shouted to the village leader

"-Don't worry Sasuke you can shout all you want there is a seal preventing any sound leaving this room as I supposed there would be some shouting though I admit I didn't expected the shouting to come from you"-said the Hokage chuckling

–"Don't you have anything to say, Naruto? "

Everyone in the room looked at the blonde boy who had a thinking face on

"- Well first I'm glad that my parents didn't abandon me for I suppose that I wasn't raised by my mother that she died during my birth and second if they are my parents, how do I got the Sharingan?"

"Well you are right about your mother and as to how you got your Sharingan that's the second part of the story, it's about your mother and a man named Orochimaru"- there was nods from all the room and the two Jounins tensed, the man's name being taboo in some villages

-"Your mother's family had a strange talent, you can call a Kekkei Genkai if you want, they simply called it _**Kyuuin **_(_Absorption_) and the only thing it did was to absorb any damage on its possessor and its ability was to heal any kind of damage in a matter of hours no matter where it came from, in fact if your mother was to be believed the only form of killing an Uzumaki that possessed the talent was a single cut decapitation because if you didn't the bloodline kicked in a the person was healed in the span of millisecond blood being replenished too"- the Hokage paused there and puffed a little smoke from his pipe

-"But didn't you said that damage could be healed in the span of hours?"-asked Sasuke confused about the last phrase, the other occupants nodding at the question and looking at Sarutobi

-"Yes, but the bloodline was selective in regards of the healing time of the wound also depending on the conditions you were in , if you were at a battle a broken bone would take no more than two minutes to heal but if the injury was life threatening it would take no more than a millisecond"- the response was met murmurs of understanding

-"Now when Orochimaru found out about you, a few hours later the Kyuubi attacked and was sealed..."- here the Hokage trailed off but seeing no one was surprised continued content on the knowledge that Naruto had trusted his team enough to let them on the secret

-" He went and kidnapped you with the help of some villagers who were convinced that you were the youko weakened and waiting to attack if they gave you the chance then Orochimaru experimented with your bloodline time enough to tweak and let you absorb not only damage but potentially other Kekkei Genkai and gave you a little of Uchiha blood being the Sharingan being the most important for him, he didn't get to see the result of which I'm glad and thought the experiment was a failure and as you saw it wasn't"- the old leader ended his story with a tired sigh

"-So Naruto can absorb any bloodline there is?" - asked Sakura

"-Most probably there is a limit to how much it can absorb what is that limit...your guess is as good as mine now he has two for if the _**Sharingan **_awakened the other sample must have too, that of _**Mokuton**_ _(Wood Element) _–seeing Naruto about to speak, the old man interrupted- I will have Tenzou one of my trusted men and the only other possessor of the Wood Element, though he acquired it through a more painful process to train you in it provided that you have it"

And so after the conversation, almost everything changed, Zabuza and Haku were put as Jounin Team in charge of protecting Naruto, Kakashi started training Sasuke more harshly, Naruto got a new trainer in Yamato or Tenzou the first being his code name for the mission of teaching the blonde and Sakura got another in the form of Uzuki Yugao, a former ANBU subordinate of Kakashi, the training was very harsh as the Chuunin exams were only three months away.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later Team Seven was the most prepared team of Konoha and probably from all the other villages for the Chuunin Exams. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all at least high Chuunin in terms of skill Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu or Kenjutsu you name it and they were at least proficient in the art, in a training accident Naruto had absorbed Hyoton from Haku the process being extremely painful for him for the recipient of the Kekkei Genkai was female and Naruto own limit had to tweak the blood until the power could be absorbed, that resulted in a week of bed for Naruto who didn't mind much as his girlfriend Sakura had taken her nurse duties very seriously, when asked the Hokage had said that it was very possible that Naruto Kekkei Genkai _had _a limit but that he wasn't sure. So taking the day off as Kakashi was presenting them as candidates for the Chuunin exams Team Seven took the afternoon to date they respective sweethearts after a rather filling meal at Ichiraku the two couples started to head to Konoha Public Park to smooch for a while those plans were dashed by a scream made by a voice that the blonde Jinchuuriki knew well

-"Konohamaru!"-wasting no time he vanished with a quick _Soru _appearing in the alley where the Hokage's grandson was with his other two friends Moegi and Udon, the small child was being held hostage by a Shinobi with a Suna hitai-ate

-"Uwahh! Let me go, you big bully!"

The war painted face of the teen twisted in a sneering grimace

-"I will show you that you have to respect your betters, brat!"- saying this he raised his hand to hit the smaller kid but found that instead his fist had made contact with a rock, a shiver went up through all his arm and dropping the stone he howled loudly

Naruto on the other hand laughed very loudly bringing the attention of both the Shinobi and the blonde Kunoichi that was with him, the two noticed the brown haired kid was now hiding behind the blonde whiskered Konoha Shinobi. Growling loudly the Suna bully made a motion to grab a something on his back that closely resembled a mummy

-"Wait, you are not using **_Karasu _**(_Crow_) are you, Kankuro? You know _he_ will get mad at you"- the Kunoichi said

-"It doesn't matter, Temari! Besides I don't feel him near us"

Naruto snickered and pointed to a tree next to them

-"By him you mean the red haired kid that is right there with my teammate?"

The two Suna-nin inmediately acquired looks of fear and looked at the only tree branch where effectively their other teammate was, at the same time the red-haired Suna Shinobi looked behind him where a black haired kid was looking cool leaning against the tree bark, both disappeared in the blink of an eye one by means of the_** Suna Shunshin **_(_Sand Body Flicker_), the other with Soru re-appearing on the ground on their respective teammates sides

-"_**They are good the blonde detected me and the other sneaked up on me without triggering my sand. This is about to get interesting**_"- thought the red head

-"There is no need to fight, guys, calm down"

Now the three pairs of eyes belonging to the Suna foreigners widened they hadn't felt the pink haired Kunoichi now draped over the blonde's boy back arrive either

-"_**These guys are good**_, _**really good**_"- was the Suna Kunoichi thoughts- _**"I think that the only one who would have a chance against them is Gaara**_"

If this was a Western movie, to anyone looking this would have been the moment of the standoff with each and every one of them sizing each other

-"My apologies to you guys it wasn't my brother's intention to offend anybody"- the red head was the first to apologize

-"It is no problem but your brother should know that this kid is Sarutobi Konohamaru and the Sandaime Hokage's grandson so in the future avoid bullying someone who could cause a diplomatic incident"- Sasuke responded in kind

The war painted teen gulped, the same as the Kunoichi but the third Suna member seemed unaffected by the diplomatic threat

-" Who are you, guys by the way?"-asked Sakura, she already knew the reason of their being there, the Chuunin Exams

-"I am Sabaku no Gaara and this are my brother and sister Kankuro and Temari. We are the Kazekage's children"

Naruto and Sasuke were still glaring as the three turned back and started walking back to their hotel

-"We should be careful guys, that Gaara guy is a container too, we should let Kakashi and Yamato know"

His teammates nodded and with a quick Soru they weren't there anymore leaving an awestruck Konohamaru Trio behind.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Kakashi was relaying the training Team 7 had undergone on the previous three months this, of course was after the three Jounin senseis had announced that their Genin Teams would be participating of the Chuunin Exams and the blowout after. For one part Umino Iruka was against, its main argument being that they were not prepared and that sending them into the Chuunin competition was to send them to their deaths, Kakashi and the Hokage had put his fears to rest with a few words and Maito Gai that thought that his rival was sending their Genins only because he was too, he was brought to tears with Kakashi most famous phrase "Hmm, did you say something, Gai?" and had left the room shouting ridiculous things, mostly about youth. Now Kakashi went on and on with his Genin cell progress

-"In term of overall strength Sakura is the weakest but even then she is high Chuunin so she is not that weak, next is Sasuke who is low Jounin and the Naruto who is mid Jounin and the leader of Team 7, in part because he is the most powerful and in part because even I follow his plans for the little bugger is a tactical genius, now I know how he managed to paint the Hokage's Monument and not be discovered by anyone until he finished"

-"Truly he is a combination between Kushina's and Minato's personality a prankster in times of peace and serious when needed to be. How are they in individual areas, Kakashi?"- the aged leader asked

-"In Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu Naruto is the leader, his assortment of Kekkei Genkai makes him able to use any Ninjutsu he is taught, his Taijutsu between Gouken and Roku-shiki is superb and in Fuuinjutsu he is a complete Tensai. His Genjutsu and Kenjutsu are a bit on the sloppy side but between the Sharingan and Gekkou's help we are making real progress in those two areas. Sasuke is the indisputable leader in Kenjutsu and trails only a little behind Naruto in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu being better than him in Genjutsu but he is no good at Fuuinjutsu. Sakura is the Genjutsu and medical specialist in the group thanks to Haku's help, her Ninjutsu leaves a lot to be said but she knows a few of them mostly thanks to Naruto and she learned a bit of Kenjutsu but still prefers to use her Hiraikotsu, so as you can see unless a catastrophe of unimaginable proportions happens they should be able to steamroll all of the other teams"

The Hokage puffed his pipe, thinking over the report

-"Tell me, how was Naruto training with Yamato?"

-"Excellent Hokage-sama Yamato has taught Naruto Elemental Manipulation, completely required to learn _**Mokuton **_(_Wood Release_) and learned and also developed some new _**Hyoton **_(_Ice Release_) with Haku's help so all we taught them into this three months should be more than enough for at least one of them to become Chuunin"

Sarutobi "h'mmed" and gave his pipe another puff praying that Jiraiya's reports of Orochimaru being sighted near Konoha weren't true.

That morning in front of the building where the first part of the Chuunin Exams were being held off the three members of Team 7 arrived at the same time by the use of Soru and looked at each other they had changed their normal clothes the night before leaving Naruto with some Chinese-style black pants and shoes, a small black belt holding his katana with his Kusari-gama sealed of on both of his arms leaving only what seemed to be a chain tattoo on his uncovered arms as he had taken off his wrist weights leaving the ones on his ankles and his vest, his T-shirt was still a fishnet one. Sasuke had apparently read too much One Piece for his clothes resembled that of Rob Lucci the only change was that he wasn't wearing the suit jacket but his weighed vest. Finally Sakura had blood red battle kimono with slits on both sides of her legs and her pink hair styled in a bun secured with senbon. Softly smiling Naruto landed a kiss on the girls mouth, bumped a fist with Sasuke and entered the building to face anything that life threw on their way.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeeell, here it is. A bit shorter than even I had hoped for I was aiming for ten pages at least but I thought that writing another long ass training sequence so soon would be boring not only to you but also for me besides you are going to have to read another one not the next chapter but the other. On the matter of the Ten no Juuin (Curse Seal of Heavens) what do you think I should do? The options are Sasuke gets it, Naruto gets it, both or even Sakura gets one. Your opinion matters to me so let me know. What also matters are reviews, I love getting Story Alerts and my story being favored but PLEASE leave some reviews also! Its what keeps most authors going, its our fuel man XD! I'm not saying that you shouldn't do the other thing either I'm just saying take your time to leave an opinion, advice or both. With that out of the way I just want to say that next chapter is going to have a crapload of fight scenes so you are going to bear with me for I'm a mediocre fight scenes writer. So if you are with fight scenes and are good writing it, leave review detailing your advice.

Next Chapter: First Exam, Second Exam, Orochimaru and Preliminaries so prepare for a chapter of at least a ten thousand words


	4. Chapter Four: The First Exam

_Chapter_ Four: Chuunin Exams Part One

Upon entering the building Team Seven went up the stairs and inmediately found a commotion, Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised his right eyebrow. The blonde smiled, raising a shoulder in a "devil-may-care" attitude. Sakura giggled and taking the Jinchuuriki's right arm she advanced passing next to the conflict between two Genin that Naruto had inmediately recognized as Izumo and Kotetsu, two Chuunin always in guard duty at Konoha's gate and a trio of Genin that given their formation were most likely a participating team of the exam. One of them had a tacky green jumpsuit, bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut that was knocked away by one of the obviously faux Genin. The girl of the team, Chinese pink shirt and brown hair, tied up in two neat buns cried and dramatically said

"Why don't you let us pass?"

"This exams isn't for weaklings"-answered the other Genin actor

Team Seven looked around, not really believing anything they were looking at but it appeared that many of the surrounding and foreign teams did and they supposed that it was the purpose for the whole drama so trying to be as inconspicuous as possible the three Genin from Cell 7 continued walking to the next flight of the stairs, this attracted the attention of the last member of the Genin team, a Hyuuga judging for the milky white eyes

"Oi, where are you three going?"

"To the Chuunin Exams, the same as you and your Team"-answered Sakura

"So why do you keep going, this is room 301, the room of the first part of the exam"- retorted one of "Genin" guarding the door

"Well you looked like you were busy with them and we thought "Hey, if they have trouble to beat these guys they stand no chance against us"- said Sasuke in his "I'm better than all of you so why don't you go, curl up and die" tone

A vein ticked off on the forehead of the five people listening and one of the guarding Genin disappeared in a burst of speed intent on getting Sasuke. Naruto saw it and knew that the black haired Genin would never be hit by such a simple attack but he also saw the small wink he had thrown on his way

-"_So, they want to act so lets_"-thought Naruto with a small smirk while he too disappeared in a burst of speed

Reappearing in front of the attacking ninja Naruto caught the kick that was directed to his teammate head with his left hand and with his right he delivered a palm strike that sent his opponent reeling backwards, gasping for air

"Enough of this badly put drama show, if you had left us pass without trying to include us in it you may have cut the competition a little more but I will not allow you to attack one of my friends. Sakura-chan please tell them where they went wrong in their charade"

Accommodating the strap of her Hiraikotsu so it wouldn't bit into her shoulder Sakura laid out the facts

"First, any Genin Team that has been out of this village knows that you two are the Chuunin Izumo and Kotetsu that are on guard duty most of the time so your Henge doesn't really fool anybody who is a Konoha Genin and second we only went through one flight of stairs which means we are on the second floor and if we want to go to room 301 we need to be on the third floor so the Genjutsu on the door is useless" -the pinkette finished smoothly and took a polite bow to both of her teammates light applause

"Why you...!" - Izumo growled and prepared to attack, only to stop as Naruto released his own growl, only his was much more feral and lace with a small bit of Sakki

The Chuunin froze as if Naruto was some kind of wild animal and took a few steps back raising his hands in obvious surrender, Naruto gave the man a small sneer and turning back he started going up followed by his two friends.

"They are strong...all three of them" stated the Hyuuga, getting a nod from almost all the participants watching the scene

Team Seven hadn't made more than a few steps when they were detained by the green spandex wearing Genin of Team Nine

"Yosh, I want to challenge the youthful leader of Team Seven Uchiha Sasuke to a small spar!"-the strange kid shouted at the top of his lungs

Stopping at the middle of the stairs Sasuke stared at the oddly dressed Genin and chuckled

"Two things, first even if you challenged me I wouldn't accept as that could damage my team chances at getting the rank of Chuunin and second I'm the fuku-taicho (vice-captain) of Team Seven Naruto here is our leader and believe what I' m about to tell you, you have no chance against me and _I _got no chance against him that large is the difference between his power and yours"- finishing his small speech the Uchiha resumed walking with his team leaving everyone in the lower floor frozen for not only he had admitted the superiority of someone who not only wasn't an Uchiha but also the dobe of class and at the same time had planted the seed of doubt in all the other teams.

After chatting with Kakashi before entering the exam room and finding out that like almost everything shinobi in Konoha this was a team exercise the three teens entered the room and Naruto rounded on his black haired teammate

"Was all you said necessary? Now everyone is going to be on their toes around us" -he hissed quietly trying not to attract the attention of every ninja in the room

"Why yes, it was completely and absolutely necessary I prefer for them to be on their toes that us on ours now they will think twice before trying to attack us" -chirped Sasuke with a smug smirk

Sighing the blonde wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and started nuzzling her neck while whispering against her ear making her giggle and blush while returning the action, rolling his eyes Sasuke focused on scouting the competition for it was one of his many duties as second in command

"So Team Seven is in the action too!"-a boisterous voice said from the back of the room

Directing their attention there Team Seven found that the voice belonged to Inuzuka Kiba from Team Eight who was making his way towards them along with his teammates Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino

"Ah, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, how are you guys doing?"-said Naruto, chuckling a little seeing Sasuke dodge Yamanaka Ino from Team Ten attempt to glomp him

"So, you guys came too?"-asked Nara Shikamaru before the dog boy had a chance to talk, behind the lazy genius the last member of cell Ten Akimichi Chouji munched on some potato chips while nervously looking around

"Yeah, we came Kakashi-sensei said we were ready and I'm assuming that it was the same with you and Team Eight"-Naruto answered looking bored

"K-Kure-n-nai-sen-sei said we w-were re-re-ready"-stuttered the shy Hyuuga from behind the stoic Aburame

Any attempts of continuing the conversation were cut by another voice

"You rookies would do well to shut up"-the guy that surged form the throng of people had the same height as Naruto, white hair, brown eyes that were covered by round wire glasses and like all nine of them a Konoha headband

"May we know to whom we are speaking?"-asked Naruto who still had his arm around Sakura's waist

"Of course since you asked so politely, I am Yakushi Kabuto and I believe it is my duty to help my fellow Genin and cute underclassmen"

"Oh and how can you help us?"-the dog boy from Team Eight asked, in the process getting hit by the blonde teen belonging to Team Ten for trying to look cooler than her Sasuke-kun

"I have experience in this kind of exam since this is my seventh time taking it allowing me to collect this"-he said showing the nine rookies a bunch of blank cards

"Wow, amazing, empty pieces of paper!"-the deadpan comment came from the lazy genius, Shikamaru

"Don't be stupid Nara-san, those are Ninja Info Cards or NIC and are blank until chakra is circulated into them displaying the information in them, in this case my guess is that they are keyed to Kabuto-san's chakra"-Sakura admonished bringing her attention span out of nuzzling Naruto to admonish the pineapple haired rookie

All the Genin's looks were suddenly centered into Team Seven and it was Kiba who asked the question was on everybody's mind

"Do you have any info on Team Seven's status?"

"Of course I do, but first let me congratulate the little lady of Team Seven for her rather brilliant deduction"

"One, there is no need for kiss-assery Kabuto-san and second there was nothing brilliant about my deductions as I saw those cards being used by one of my Chuunin senseis at the Ninja Academy and simply asked what they were and how they were used" –by how she phrased her impromptu speech it was obvious that being Naruto's girlfriend had changed Sakura making her more assertive

"Je, that's my girl perhaps later I will give you a prize"- Naruto murmured from his nuzzling place at her neck, making the pinkette blush and giggle

"Well even so it's amazing that you knew about them as none of the people I have talk before realized without me telling them and about your question of Team Seven..."-the teen said directing his gaze to Kiba while taking a card out of the deck and channeling chakra through it- "Shichi-butai (Squad Seven) is composed of three people one female and three males counting their sensei and its members are:

**Name**: Haruno Sakura

**Age**: 12

**Rank**: Genin

**Kekkei** **Genkai**: None

**Mission Stats**

**S-rank: **0 **A-Rank**: 2 **B-rank**: 3 **C-rank**: 26 **D-rank**: 121..."-here he trailed off with eyes almost bugging out of his head as many of the Genin surrounding started to resize them

"But I don't have any records of you staying in the hospital for more than normal check-ups, so that can only mean that you made those entire mission without getting injured so the question is, how?"

"Not only Naruto-kun is an excellent squad Captain and I'm not only saying this because he is my boyfriend but Sasuke is also a superb second in command and our sensei is Sharingan Kakashi"- Sakura said shrugging

"You don't have to say for me to believe but let's see your stats and how you measure up being the weakest: _**Ninjutsu**_: 2.5 _**Taijutsu**_: 2.5 _**Genjutsu**_: 2.5 _**Intelligence**_: 3 _**Strenght**_: 2.5 _**Speed**_: 2.5 _**Stamina**_: 2.5 _**Handseals**_: 4 _**Total**_: 22

The numbers on the pink haired Genin Info Card put everyone on alert specially the Suna Team whose strongest member was Gaara with 16 points and if the girl had twenty-two being the weakest of her team, Gaara being a Jinchuuriki wouldn't be an advantage against the pinkette teammates who certainly were stronger

"Wow and _you _are the weakest? Let's see the second in command power levels:

**Name**: Uchiha Sasuke

**Age**: 12

**Rank**: Genin

**Kekkei** **Genkai**: Sharingan

The number of missions in his dossier is the same that that of his teammate Haruno Sakura and his stats are:

_**Ninjutsu**_: 3 _**Taijutsu**_: 3.5 _**Genjutsu**_: 3.5 _**Intelligence**_: 3 _**Strenght**_: 3 _**Speed**_: 3.5 _**Stamina**_: 3 _**Handseals**_: 3 _**Total**_: 25.5"- Kabuto finished reading with an awed look then said

"Once again my mind is boggled with this numbers since if we take this in account you should be the leader of the team yet you are not so that only means one thing, that blondie there nuzzling his girlfriend is stronger that you or her, I'm dying to see what his card will say"- those who weren't on the hallway when Sasuke had made his declaration of being only the second strongest in his team were suddenly paying more attention trying to get a feeling of the leader of the team who was happily ignoring everybody in order of flirting with his girlfriend, seeing he wasn't going to get Naruto's attention Kabuto started to read the Ninja Info Card he had on the blonde.

"**Name**: Uzumaki Naruto (Shichi-butai Taicho)

**Age**: 12

**Rank**: Genin

**Kekkei** **Genkai**: Hyoton

Oh, you can perform Hyoton, that's impressive for a Genin"

The fact that he knew about one of his Kekkei Genkai, put Team Seven on red alert, for things like their stats and mission could be easily asked at the Shinobi Registry where you had to leave your dossier with such things so the Hokage could analyze what missions needed the skills of a certain Ninja bar the count of S-ranked missions for that information was only privy to the Fire Shadow's eyes or that he knew about Sasuke's Sharingan common knowledge in Konoha but Naruto's use of Hyoton was only known by all the members of Team Seven, Momochi Zabuza, Haku and the Hokage, the latter declaring the fact an S-ranked secret as it was intrinsically related to the blonde Genin's true bloodline the _**Kyuuin.**_ So if Kabuto knew about Hyoton there was a good chance that he knew of his real bloodline, making him without a shadow of a doubt a spy but for whom?.

Team Seven's train of thought was derailed by Sabaku no Kankuro's voice:

"But it is of my understanding that Hyoton users are fairly common in Yuki no Kuni, what's so special about this one?"

"And that shows how little you know or actually understand, it seems that the desert heat fried whatever neurons you had that is if you ever had any"- Sasuke sneered at the Suna Genin

"Why you, little asshole!"-the other shouted while putting his hand on the bundle that was stuck to his back before freezing, literally as everyone could see ice forming from the point of contact of the tanned hand of Uzumaki Naruto on his shoulder to below

"Calm down, there is no need for violence and you Sasuke stop teasing the poor, brainless Suna Genin"-the blonde said, mockingly-"Please continue with your explanation, Kabuto-san, it is most interesting"

Everyone in the room was amazed not only by the ice that had formed almost at the same time the hand had made contact but also because no one had seen him move:

"Thanks Naruto-san. Now as I was about to say, Yuki-nins most certainly can use Hyoton but it is of a different kind of that used by those with the bloodline. The jutsus used by the Ninjas of Yuki no Kuni are only surrounding snow or ice manipulated by chakra something that any who has the correspondent chakra levels required to perform the technique can do while to perform a technique having the bloodline you require the manipulation of wind and water, the composing elements of ice so Naruto-san there is, judging how he easily froze Kankuro-san, a master of both Fuuton and Suiton. So as you can see is not as easy as you made it sound, so I will now finish reading Naruto-san's card, it says here that you have the same amount of missions than your teammates with the exception of B-ranks in which you have one more than them, care to explain?"- Kabuto said staring at the blonde who had moved from behind Kankuro to stand at Sasuke's right side

"Long story short the Sandaime discovered there was a traitor inside the Academy so a plan was hatched. I was to fail my Genin examination as a trap for the Chuunin and he fell for it so for assisting with his capture I got a B- rank on my mission dossier along with the correspondent pay in the bank, so please continue with your card reading Kabuto-san"- he finished speaking and went back to nuzzling his girlfriend

"Ok, thanks for the explanation and the only thing remaining is your stats so let's see:

_**Ninjutsu**_: 3.5 _**Taijutsu**_: 3.5 _**Genjutsu**_: 2 _**Intelligence**_: 3 _**Strenght**_: 3.5 _**Speed**_: 3.5 _**Stamina**_: 5 _**Handseals**_: 4 _**Total**_: 28"- he finished with a thoughtful frown

"I've got to say you are packing some serious power for a Genin team"- Kabuto's observation was punctuated by a scoff from Sabaku no Temari who pointed

"They're little flies compared to us"- the four pig tailed girl smirked as she could feel everyone on the room focus their attention on her team

"Oh, really, let's see what my cards have got to say about it"- Kabuto's comment made Temari start sweating bullets as she had thought them being foreigners the information the white haired Genin could have was limited thing that apparently wasn't true

"Let's start by the make up boy there:

**Name**: Sabaku no Kankuro

**Age**: 13

**Rank**: Genin

**Kekkei** **Genkai**: None

**Mission** **stats**:

**S**-**rank**: 0 **A**-**rank**: 0 **B**-**rank**: 1 **C-rank**: 12 **D**-**rank**: 96

Well, your mission stats aren't as good as Konoha's Team Seven lets see your power ones:

_**Ninjutsu**_: 2 _**Taijutsu**_: 1.5 _**Genjutsu**_: 1 _**Intelligence**_: 2 _**Strenght**_: 1.5 _**Speed**_: 1 _**Stamina**_: 1.5 _**Handseals**_: 2 _**Total**_: 12.5"

Kankuro started turning red as many of the Genin in the room started laughing, okay they weren't much better in the power and mission stats but who could be when they were three monsters like the Genins on Squad Seven competing but at least they weren't trying to make themselves look bigger than they were when it was clear they were your run of the mill Genin team

"Well it appears that the Yondaime Kazekage child's are subpar at best"- said Sasuke, sneering

Suna's reply was cut by Kabuto's voice who continued talking

"Next is:

**Name**: Sabaku no Temari

**Age**: 14

**Rank**: Genin

**Kekkei** **Genkai**: None

Mission stats are the same as her brother and the other stats are:

_**Ninjutsu**_: 2.5 _**Taijutsu**_: 1.5 _**Genjutsu**_: 1 _**Intelligence**_: 2 _**Strenght**_: 1.5 _**Speed**_: 1.5 _**Stamina**_: 1 _**Handseals**_: 1.5 _**Total**_: 12.5

Another disappointment I see"- Kabuto finished saying while the blonde girl turned cherry red from embarrassment

"So much for that fan being of use to you"- said Naruto, chuckling

"And, what would you know about it if you have that small thing that probably could not form a breeze!"-she snapped at her male blonde counter part

"Oh, you mean this?"-he said unhooking his tessen from the belt on his pants

"Haven't you heard about that size doesn't matter but how you use it? I have no need of having that cumbersome thing to help me perform my Fuuton Ninjutsu, with this small thing as you called it I can make any wind technique that you can do a thousand times bigger and with ten thousand times less chakra than you for I am, unlike you, a master of wind"

Duly chastised and with the knowledge that he was right on all accounts the blonde Suna girl did the smart thing and shut up.

Chuckling Kabuto said:

"You are complete right Naruto but lets finish this with the reading of the card of the last member of Suna's Team:

**Name**: Sabaku no Gaara

**Age**: 12

**Rank**: Genin

**Kekkei** **Genkai**: None

Mission stats are the same than those of his relatives and his power level is:

_**Ninjutsu**_: 2.5 _**Taijutsu**_: 1 _**Genjutsu**_: 1 _**Intelligence**_: 3 _**Strenght**_: 1 _**Speed**_: 2 _**Stamina**_: 3 _**Handseals**_: 2.5 _**Total**_: 16"

"Well, not totally useless but not so much that his strength is overwhelming let me guess in that B-ranked mission, you did all the job while your brother and sister watched"- Sasuke finished his observation with a sneer while the two chastised members of the Suna team were subjected to the disapproving leers of the other present Genin. They had tried to bluff their way into making everyone think they were the strongest but that had fell short in the face of the monstrous power exhibited by squad Seven.

"Now that this more than amusing pissing contest has ended let me tell you a bit of information about the other villages competing"-the rookies surrounding Kabuto paid attention to him as he finished telling them which villages were participating and such-"Now the only one village you have nothing to worry about is Oto for its Genin are nowhere near as strong like the Genin from other villages"

That last phrase made Naruto narrow his eyes, for someone who had told me not to piss off the other villages the silver haired nin was awfully provocative cementing the Jinchuuriki's thoughts on him being a spy and by his smell, snakes, mud and oddly hospital sanitizer his bets were on Orochimaru, Konoha's traitorous Hebi Sennin (Snake Sage). Looking at Sasuke who was looking back he nodded making his teammate narrow his eyes already deep in thought in how to let anyone know about the snake in the grass.

The blonde's attention was snapped back to the traitor whose comment about Sound's weakness had gotten him in trouble with that village's only team, feeling that should they let the spy get attacked was a possible trap so he could get and go off to do who knows what the blonde reacted and disappeared in a burst of speed leaving his girl with her lips awkwardly formed in a kiss. He materialized in front of the bandaged Oto Genin and landed a harsh punch to his sternum, the strength of the blow was such that blood came out and stained the bandages covering his mouth and threw him against the wall behind him, the impact of his body leaving his shape with several cracks surrounding it

"I don't know who the hell are you but if you think that I'm gonna let you attack one of my fellow Konoha Genin without any retaliation, you are very wrong"-Naruto said lightly, then his voice turned glacial-"A word to the wise, do it one more time and I will come at you, with all my power and that goes for all you"

He finished looking at the other teams while letting a bit of Sakki out, enough to make the other people in the room sweat and rethink their position of going after Team 7 in order to reclaim the alpha squad spot.

The tension was cut when the examiners entered the classroom, the leader of them a big, bear like man started barking orders

"Ok, rookies stop fooling around and take your seats"- he said looking at where Naruto and the Sound-nin were but found only the latter with both of his teammates helping him get up the blonde nowhere on his sight.

"Who are you looking for Proctor-san?"-the voice came from the right side and the man deviated his eyes from the pitiful sight of the injured Genin, finding that the one to talk had been the blonde one, who could apparently move so fast and stealthily that his senses hadn't caught when he had moved back where his team was.

"Like I was saying take you seats, my name's Morino Ibiki and I would like to welcome you to the first stage of the Chuunin Exams, this year we are gonna have a written exam. Before we start any questions?"-a foolish Ame Genin raised his hand, getting him and his team thrown out.

"No one? Good, let me explain the rules you have ten question each worth a point, you are not allowed to cheat, every time you are caught a point will taken away with five strikes you and by proxy your team are out. Now quit wasting my time take your selected seats and start writing, you have one hour!"-the man smirked watching the teenagers scramble to their respective places and looked gleefully as their expressions fell one by one after they noted that every question was impossible to answer for a Genin.

Ibiki frowned after looking at each of Kakashi's brats, the girl was scribbling furiously, the Uchiha had his hands on his head while leaning back on his chair and not making any sort of attempt to either cheat or complete the paper, finally the leader was blissfully sleeping, head against the wooden desk. There were two options Kakashi had found out about what he was planning to do and had informed his team or they had more balls than he thought.

One hour had passed in no time, several teams being disqualified before Ibiki talked again

"Now you may have noticed that the tenth question box is empty, that's because this is a kill or be killed question, if you don't take it you will be disqualified but if you take and your answer is wrong you will not only be disqualified but you are gonna be stuck as a Genin for the rest of your Ninja careers so think very well about what you want to do"

As this isn't cannon world things happened a bit differently, Temari didn't spoke up after being thoroughly chastised by Naruto, Sakura being Naruto's girlfriend didn't even thought about quitting and the blonde being far more intelligent didn't even spoke up. This resulted in only 20 teams being left and after fifteen minutes of no one quitting the proctor said

"You are commendable, to those who didn't quit you passed to the Second Stage, for those who feel confused this was a test to see..."

"Who had more balls"- his sentence was completed by Naruto who had awakened and was stretching out any kinks he may had acquired

"I wouldn't put so crassly but yes, to be a Chuunin you require not only power but also the mental skills and fortitude necessary to be a team leader now if you wait a few moments the next proctor will app..."- the scarred man was stopped by the window at the back breaking and a ball of cloth flying through it.

The sheet unfurled in mid air and was pinned to the wall by two kunai. "The sexy and single Mitarashi Anko-sama arrives!" with said woman appearing at the of the window that lay up the cloth

"You are early, Anko"- the purple haired woman munching on a dango stick, flipped him the bird and said

"Stuff it scar-face, it's not like I want to do this now follow me brats!"-she let her self fall from the window sill and made her way to the door, what she didn't notice was that in her fall she had let everyone see that underneath her trench coat, she had fishnets and nothing more, causing many nosebleed.

On their way to the door Naruto signaled Sasuke so the Uchiha got near the desk and dropped the exam paper there

"I knew what was going to happen beforehand so I give your test back no need on throwing a blank sheet"- he dropped the paper on the desk and started to follow his teammates.

Many thought that the Genin was bluffing and wanted get a free pass at the exam proctor that made each and everyone of them sweat bullets but Ibiki who wasn't the leader of Konoha I&T Department for nothing had noticed small flicker of the dark grey eyes so after all had left he made a handsign smiling as he saw kanji start to appear which quickly turned into a frown at what he read

"So I´m not the only one who noticed that weird failure, I got to inform Hokage-sama about it"- instead of using Shunshin to avoid suspicion he made his way at a tranquil pace to the Tower but with each of his senses extended in order to not lose the important piece of information out of his grasp.

Meanwhile in a dark room Kabuto reunited with his master unaware that his position as a spy was compromised, who looked expectantly at his second in command:

"You chose a talented bunch, Orochimaru-sama"- the bespectacled Genin said while handing him the cards for Team Seven and watched the eyebrows of the pale man rise higher with every surprise

"Kukukuku, this team shall definitely be mine not even the Oto Go (Sound Five) had this much potential, I will mark all three of them even with only one surviving my revenge against the Leaf shall be assured!"- he said before disappearing in a plume of smoke to the second exam.

In front of the Area 44 more commonly known as the Shi no Mori (Forest of Death) all sixty hopeful Chuunin were standing in front of crazy, violet haired proctor

"So the only thing left to do it is to sign the forms that liberate Konoha of any responsibility if you die and you are set to go"-her attempt at intimidation was cut by Naruto's voice

"If Ibiki-san who looks ten times scarier than you didn't frighten us what makes you think you do?"- he was answered by a kunai coming at his head, that he dodged by merely tilting his head to the left.

The proctor appeared suddenly behind him with a kunai to his neck

"You don't look scared, you value your life so little?"- she said while licking his right cheek and pressing her breasts into his back

"The forest doesn't what could possibly scare of a bunch of leaves, twigs and wild animals and you, well my girlfriend will take care of you"- the proctor frowned and then she felt a kunai on her lower back and froze as almost no one could sneak past her senses

"Get away from my man, bitch"- the voice was ice cold and Anko looked at the frigid emerald eyes of the pink haired Genin and girlfriend to the blonde he was currently draped upon

"Wow, no need to get violent sister"-she said snatching the knife that she noticed was the one she had first thrown and made her way to the front were she snatched the forms from one of the assistants- "Now that you have all signed your death sentences you may go"

With that she vanished in a Konoha Shunshin and several gates opened giving pass into the Shi no Mori. Naruto looked at his teammates and with a smile he entered past the gate with them at his back not knowing that inside it awaited one of the hardest battles of his life, a battle that would define his and his teammate's destiny.

Author's Notes: Well I'm back after a long ass hiatus, I can promise that the next chapter will be up between the next two weeks and will contain the whole of the second exam, the fight with Orochimaru, the Sound Team and the first parts of the preliminaries so two weeks or less of hard work awaits as fighting scenes are not my forte but I will try to make them to the best of my abilities which I hope are enough to please you people if not I'm deeply sorry.


End file.
